


Art inspired by "I'll Be Your Detonator"

by winter_sergeant



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_sergeant/pseuds/winter_sergeant
Summary: Art inspired by CitrusVanille's fic "I'll Be Your Detonator"This work is a part of the Blackhawks Big Fic Energy -challenge





	Art inspired by "I'll Be Your Detonator"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Detonator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982376) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160925490@N02/46231467221/in/dateposted/)

 

 

Main art:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160925490@N02/44472177090/in/dateposted/)

 

Extra art: 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160925490@N02/31294204327/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun working on art for this fic! CitrusVanille, you're an amazing writer and a lovely person, and I loved working with you on this <3 
> 
> The scenes in the art are not directly from the fic (although somewhat similar to some of the things that happen), but I'd like to imagine these scenes happen after the fic ends and they are just happily living together. 
> 
> And thank you again to the people running the BBFE, I had so much fun working on art for this and the fic posted on tuesday!


End file.
